A Place to Stay
by electra4
Summary: Alone on a train with no idea what the future holds Dianne thinks of what has happened and what may happen but something not entirely unexpected prevents her from reaching her goal. Maybe this is not so bad after all though?
1. Prologue a girl in a red dress

I am sorry to anyone reading this as it may be painful to see the characters acting so out of character. I tell you now that it is not intentional and when I first started writing this it was meant to be a fanfic of the Outsiders. The likelihood is however that is shall morph into an original fiction using the characters names. This is not planned. So don't say you weren't warned. None of the characters belong to me which is very lucky for them, I am just borrowing them so please don't sue me. Here we go.  
  
The Girl in Red  
  
As Dianne looked at her reflection she laughed. She felt there was nothing else she could do. To think she had been, just a few hours before, at a cocktail party of a hugely influential business man in New York with many of her family and friends to then be in this run-down train with $10 in her shoe and a hope to get to Los Angeles keeping that $10 in her shoe. It seemed ridiculous. As she dried her tear stained face with the already stained serviette the make-up she had been wearing was removed to leave a very scared 17 year old girl.  
  
Dianne dragged herself back to her seat. The only person other than her in the carriage was a balding man of about 50. He was looking her up and down in a way that no one had ever dared look at her like. There wasn't a person to protect her in this new world and so she tried to shrink into her seat and make herself invisible despite the deep red dress that she was wearing. It had attracted attention at the party it was meant for so undoubtedly would attract attention here, even if it was not the attention she wished for.  
  
Her previous feeling of anger at her parents had subsided to become fear for herself. She should not have reacted so badly it was quite inappropriate Dianne scolded herself but soon realised that these were not her thoughts but her mothers. This sudden thought made the anger return and give colour to Dianne's cheeks. That would be her mother, not caring about her only daughter but about what the Carltons would think, or, even worse, the neighbours. How did they expect her to react to meeting her future husband? She was only 17 for Christ's sake. The same day Dianne had been informed that she should not and could not go to university because "she would not need an education as she'd got a husband to look after?" and that was when she had snapped. It seemed funny now. Dianne had simply stood up, politely shook hands with the future son-in-law of her parents, kissed her parents goodbye and left. No huge tantrum, wouldn't want to cause a scene, she had so wanted to smash the plate her meal was on but it was china and one should never waste china.  
  
The anger, and more, the humiliation of just being some meat at a market, returned with a vengeance as she remembered the night's events but she was woken from her reverie by the ticket collector entering her carriage. Dianne tried to look as upset as she had a few minutes before covering her face in her hands and slouching in the corner. She had had enough acting classes to know she was convincing.  
  
"Tickets, please"  
  
"Tickets, please" the collector boomed at her as she showed no sign of hearing him the first time.  
  
"Just wait a minute" Dianne said between sniffs as she rummaged through her purse.  
  
She knew that it was not there but she still looked thoroughly - lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow, foundation, a lucky charm and a paper clip (how did that get there?)  
  
"I'm very sorry, sir, but I seem to have mislaid my ticket"  
  
He was not impressed by her charms and so snorted "Where are you going?"  
  
"Los Angeles, I'm going to see some of my relatives, my parents just packed me off on my way, they must have kept the ticket by mistake" It was a half- truth. She was on the way to LA and she did have family there that she wished to visit but she was certain that her parents had not been at the trainstation waving there farewells.  
  
"An adults ticket to LA will cost $79 in 3rd class" he looked at her dress and carried on "in 2nd class it is $140 and 1st $200."  
  
She had been kicked off a few trains before this so Dianne knew what to do "but I don't have that much money" a dramatic sob followed which even to Dianne's ears sounded over the top "I told you my parents paid for the ticket"  
  
"Do you have the receipt?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well in that case you're going to have to get off at the next station"  
  
Fair enough, Dianne thought, she'd just get the next train. "May I ask where the next station is?"  
  
"Tulsa"  
  
At least she was past half way on her journey. 


	2. Shelter

Hello again. Don't know why you're still reading this. Probably waiting expectantly to actually see/read a character that's in the book. I swear there is going to be one in this. Maybe more. Definitely not less.  
  
Shelter  
  
Sh*t. Now what was she going to do?  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you on another train without buying a ticket."  
  
"Why not?" Dianne was still trying to look like a wilting flower but she thought she was beginning to show signs of looking like a hissing cat. This was not good if she planned to get anywhere other than Tulsa.  
  
"Look, lady, you didn't have a ticket on the last train so what makes you think another one is just going to appear in you bag?"  
  
"I'll just buy a ticket on the train."  
  
"Why don't you buy one here? The train's not going to be here for another 10 minutes and that's if you're lucky."  
  
"Why do you care so much?"  
  
"I honestly don't but I'm tired and this is my amusement for the night. unless you can give me some other amusement." yet again Dianne was looked up and down. All she could do was sit in stunned silence. No one, not ever, had addressed her like that. She stepped back, stumbled but carried on backing away. As the guy smirked in her direction on the deserted platform Dianne turned and fled.  
  
She ran as far and as fast as she could until she tripped and fell. Her natural reaction was to look around and see whether anyone was watching but as she looked around she realised this was the least of her problems the alley she was in was shadowed and the only place she could distinguish was some kind of bar. Music was booming from the building as couples stumbled out of it. The girls were scantily clad and, the way the men seemed to be clawing at them Dianne guessed the little clothes that were covering them would not last long. She had never watched such behaviour in the protected life with her parents and Dianne suddenly had a pang of homesickness.  
  
Reproaching herself for her cowardice she strode into the bar. Her clothes and her attitude immediately got her noticed with catcalls and whistles emanating it seemed from ever direction. No backing down now.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes" the girl at the drawled. She couldn't be old enough to sell alcohol, could she?  
  
"I was wondering" Dianne began to stumble over her words as she realised her accent was drawing even more attention to herself  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where could I stay, I mean, just tonight?"  
  
"10 dollars"  
  
"What?" How her mother would yell if she heard (pardon not what)  
  
As if explaining to a little girl "If you give me 10 dollars I shall tell you where is the best place to stay."  
  
"I only have 10 dollars how do you expect me to be able to stay somewhere and pay for the tip?"  
  
"Not my problem"  
  
"Teresa, give her a break, I for one no where she could stay." Said a man's voice from behind Dianne.  
  
"Really" Dianne had missed the innuendo that was obviously intended "all I need is a duvet or something. And a couch, hell, I don't even need a couch, just a bit of floor. I'll give you all my money, it's not much, $10, but, please?" great going with the good impressions. "sorry, my names Dianne, or Di for short"  
  
"Tim," at the moment Tim could not decide what to do. Here was a nice, naïve soc everything he hated but with that dress clinging to all the right places how could he resist. She could share his bed, maybe.  
  
"$10? That's not a very sweet deal you know? Are you sure you haven't anymore?"  
  
"Sure as sure can be. If I had more I wouldn't be here but I'll be gone tomorrow."  
  
"Well just let me finish this drink and we'll get going."  
  
Tim knocked back his drink and got his jacket.  
  
"What you waiting for?"  
  
"ok" Di stumbled after him.  
  
The girl behind the counter began to feel guilty as she watched the couple go out the door "you know I hope Shep's a gentleman." she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Ha, he wouldn't know the meaning" some girl sitting nearby muttered. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

I am beginning to scare myself about how fast I've written these chapters so you have to allow for the bad quality. I didn't realise it was going to be so long.  
  
Home Sweet Home A growl woke Dianne from her sleep.  
  
"What the.?" she rolled over to find herself falling towards the ground too fast for comfort "F**k"  
  
"the b*tch is able to swear but not able to give me my pants"  
  
"ok I would reply to that but I think first I should open my eyes and ask who you are and what you are doing in my. oh." Dianne finally opened her eyes "change that what am I doing in your house?" Suddenly she recalled the previous day's events. "Oh thank God, I thought I'd done something really stupid."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Dianne waved away the question and suddenly realised the question she had already asked "Who are you?" she wrapped the duvet around her tighter.  
  
"Curly. TIM! The girl you brought home is here and up." Tim stomped down the stairs "you could at least have the common decency of keeping her in your room."  
  
Dianne decided to ignore the comment "I'll be going now could you just tell me where the station is?"  
  
"right, left, left, second right, left, carry straight on until you get to the T, then left, forth left and right"  
  
This was not good in the morning and so all she could do in reply was furrow her brow at Tim and shake her head "I'm sorry"  
  
"I'll take you there, I got to get some cigarettes anyway."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Tim looked offended that someone should thank him - "cigarettes, Curly you need anything?"  
  
"Food would be good"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Where the hell did I put it?" Dianne began scrambling around on the floor watched closely by Tim and Curly. "Have you seen my dress?"  
  
"She was wearing a dress? You're really going up in the world" Curly smirked at Tim until he was smacked into silence.  
  
"Aha! Bugger! It's all creased."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ah never mind. When I get to LA they should have spare clothes. Right?" Dianne tipped the dress over her as Curly watched avidly. Tim again smacked his hand over Curly's head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop looking where you are not invited, I know you have a problem with that. I spoke to Karen last night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ready?" Dianne asked looking toward the arguing Shepard brothers.  
  
"Yeah" Tim glared at Curly  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"What do you mean I can't get on the train? I need to get on the train. How can I get home if I don't?"  
  
"Well you won't get home then. "  
  
"No. You don't understand, I need to get home"  
  
Even with Tim threatening the guy behind the glass he seemed perfectly comfortable informing Dianne that, she could not go on the train, she could not use their phone and she was certainly not allowed to use the restroom.  
  
"Son of a b*tch"  
  
"F*cker"  
  
And so for a few moments there was a link between Tim and Dianne.  
  
"I'll come back this afternoon. There should someone else on duty. Should have had sex with the last guy, though."  
  
"What?" Tim hollered.  
  
"All you need to know are there are some sick people in this town."  
  
Tim smirked knowingly "you haven't met Dally yet have you?"  
  
"No. Who's he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You don't want to meet him."  
  
"Right. I'll believe you. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be leaving now. Do you mind if I stick with you? I swear I'll try and disappear next to you. Just saw some stuff last night that has. well. definitely scared me."  
  
A scared broad who didn't even know the difference between a soc and a greaser. She would definitely have some problems if she stayed in this neighbourhood.  
  
"Right all I need is food and cigarettes."  
  
The guy in the store seemed to know Tim well enough to just hand over the cigarettes and not question the amount of money he was given. Instead he just thanked his stars that he had got some money from him.  
  
"What you doing over there?"  
  
"Well, I didn't think you'd want me being associated with you so I was keeping my distance."  
  
"Are you sure it's not the other way round?" Tim asked defensively.  
  
Dianne couldn't help but smile. "What? Keep away from my protector?"  
  
"Don't ever call me that again" Tim growled as he saw the edges of the assistants lips quivering  
  
"Fine. My saviour."  
  
Tim moved towards her threateningly  
  
"Ok" Dianne raised her hands in mock surrender but couldn't help but smile "I'm sorry it was too tempting"  
  
Tim glowered at the assistant who now could not help but laugh at the expression on his face and dragged Dianne out.  
  
"After we go to the diner I hope you know that you are not leaving the house with me again" the grin however was infectious so time covered his mouth with his hand. "Ok let's go to the station again. The guy should have left for his lunch break or something"  
  
"Well that was bad"  
  
"Yes it was"  
  
"You shouldn't have threatened him."  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"I'm not going to be allowed in that train station again." Only now was the panic beginning to show in her voice. Tim looked sideways hoping that she wouldn't cry but instead saw an anger in her eyes that scared even him.  
  
They began to walk.  
  
"Where we going now?"  
  
"To the diner, remember"  
  
"oh yeah, right." Dianne nodded "Wait a moment. You go to the diner to get food for home?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Isn't that really expensive?"  
  
Here was possibly the richest girl he knew guessing from the dress and she was worrying about the price of food. Tim chuckled "not the way I do it"  
  
Dianne realised it was probably best not to ask. Another talent she'd learned as her parents friends had visited. She still didn't know where the income came from for her family's living but, from the looks she got when she walked down the street with her father, she had guessed.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Three hamburgers"  
  
"ok. It might take a while. One of the girls that worked here just had to leave."  
  
"Why?" Dianne couldn't stop herself from asking. All she got in reply was a dark look from the waitress. "Does that mean there's a space here for a waitress?"  
  
"Huh?" Tim uttered. The girl in the red dress couldn't become a waitress here. That would just be wrong.  
  
"Why? You looking for work?" the waitress looked her up and down obviously having the same thoughts as Tim.  
  
"Yeah. Well I'm definitely going to need one."  
  
"Can you cook?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Serve tables?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about use a till?"  
  
"No, but honestly I'd try so hard to learn. Just, please?"  
  
It was quite obvious to everyone watching that Dianne would beg if necessary.  
  
"Ok. Don't expect it to be permanent if you put one step out of line you will be out of that door so fast it will make your head spin."  
  
"Fine, when can I start?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Great. Wonderful. Tomorrow it is. What time?"  
  
"9 sharp. My name's Lucy by the way. You'll probably need to know everyone else's names aswell. That's Kimberly, Zoe and, well I don't know her name. She's new too. The cook's called Charlie. Don't p*ss him off if you want to have a smooth time here. That's about all you need to know right now. Great. See you tomorrow."  
  
As they walked out Tim could only stare at Dianne.  
  
"What? Stop staring at me like that."  
  
"I've been trying to get Angela to work there since. Well I don't know when but you got a job by just walking in there and asking. I bet you've never done anything in a diner but just sit and wait for you food" he finished bitterly.  
  
Dianne didn't want to point out that she'd never been in a diner before "Begging seems to normally do the trick. Oh, and not intimidating the person your asking a favour from. I get the feeling that might be your problem." Tim did not disagree "so would it be ok if I stayed at you house until I earn enough money to get a ticket to Los Angeles. I swear I'll give you half of all my earnings at the diner."  
  
"If you don't mess up that is."  
  
"I won't" Tim glanced at her to see the determination in Dianne's face.  
  
"Why don't you just ring your parents?" Tim hated himself for his concern. It just didn't seem right this girl being here, with him.  
  
"No. I'm not ringing my parents. I'm going to get myself out of this. So is that ok if I stay on you couch?"  
  
"Fine. But you are not going around in that dress?"  
  
"And what do you suggest I wear? Nothing?"  
  
Tim looked her up and down.  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Fine, although I would like to see it. I was thinking Angela's clothes"  
  
"Angela. Who's Angela?"  
  
"My sister"  
  
How come I never met her?"  
  
"She never came home. I meant to check up on that. D*mn."  
  
"Does she do that often?"  
  
"No, I mean, yes, I mean, I hope. if I catch the guy she's been with. Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that it was all the guy's fault" from the dirty look Tim gave her Dianne faltered on "or maybe it could be. I'm sorry" she finished meekly.  
  
They carried on walking in silence back to Tim's house with the hamburgers in hand.  
  
A car began slowly to trail them. Tim began to cuss and reached for his blade.  
  
"Who are they? What? What are you doing?" Dianne saw the blade slipping from Tim's pocket into his hand "Put it away" Tim paused for a moment at the commanding note in her voice and again wondered what she was doing in Tulsa.  
  
"What are you doing with trash like him?" the mustang finally pulled to a halt next to them and two guys came out of it both wearing Madras shirts. The first one that came out was the one who had asked.  
  
Dianne faced them, threw her shoulders back and her head up. They involuntarily shrunk back but soon began to pace menacingly towards them. "So what would you suggest? To be with you" the mocking in her voice did not disguise any disgust but held still and icy. Tim was too shocked to react immediately but soon regained his senses enough to walk out of Dianne's shadow for the socs to see the glint of his blade. They backed into their car cursing and it sped off around the corner.  
  
Tim continued to stare at Dianne until she cracked a smile and the person he knew returned.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"I was always brought up never to use violence. Never to show emotion but use words to attack. I guess I've finally found its uses although I swear it would have made me feel better if I'd just beat the tar out of them."  
  
"Now where did you hear that?"  
  
"I woke up to hear you threatening Curly."  
  
Tim suddenly realised he was about to apologize. He quickly stopped himself and instead just grunted however the action had been noticed by Dianne.  
  
"Don't worry, I went straight back to sleep. That's never been my problem."  
  
"What is your problem then?"  
  
"You never told me who they were?"  
  
"Take it I shouldn't talk about it then?"  
  
"Answer." She looked at Tim like she had looked at the two guys that had come up to her but this time she was smiling. Tim was glad he hadn't been those two as he realised how small they must have felt despite her being a lot smaller than any of them.  
  
"They're socs"  
  
"Socs?"  
  
"Yeah. The rich kids."  
  
"And what are you?"  
  
"I'm a grease?"  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
"You aren't either." But Tim knew that he was lying. Dianne was a soc through and through. 


End file.
